Dinky's Quest
by Nemrith
Summary: Dinky Hooves' Quest to revive her comatose mother, Derpy Hooves. The only pony that is actively helping her is Celestia's Student, Twilight Sparkle. Uses the concluding events of 'Power of the Derp Side' as a starting point.
1. Chapter 1

Dinky was devastated at the loss of her mother. She'd always looked up to her as a role model for what she'd like to do in the future. But with Ditzy Doo in a coma, Dinky was direction less. This period of her life was very brief, as another Unicorn offered to help her out. Twilight offered to help Dinky out with researching ways to wake up Ditzy Doo. It was a constructive way of spending her time, and the offer of hope. Needless to say, Dinky latched onto the concept.

" Twilight, I'm here to study!" Dinky said, announcing her presence at the library.

" I've set aside several books on magic to supplement your lessons in school, and some historic books on magically caused sleep." Twilight said, taking notes on one of her advanced study books.

" Twilight, do you think we'll really be able to wake up Mommy?" Dinky asked, opening one of the books and reading the first few lines.

" Of course Dinky, there isn't a single thing you cannot do with magic. You just need practice." Twilight said distractedly.

Dinky stayed at Twilight's studying until the sun had set, and she had to go home to feed her mother dinner. She packed up the books she hadn't yet finished examining into her mothers mail mare bag and walked home. The night wasn't as frightening as it had once been, since the Heroes of Harmony had saved Princess Luna from the darkness that was Nightmare Moon. Regardless, Dinky's Horn illuminated her path through the dark streets.

" Mommy, I'm home, and I've brought you blueberry muffins." Dinky said, pulling the cool muffins from the specialized compartment of the bag, where she'd kept them after buying them from Sugar Cube Corner on her way to the Library.

" Muffins..." She heard from the bedroom, she had been told that it was just a natural reflex manifesting itself, but even that minute reaction encouraged her. To Dinky it was telling her that her mother could still hear her.

She hung the mail mare bag on the peg next to the door, dusting the table surfaces off as she passed, carrying a pile of muffins into the bedroom in front of her. One by one she peeled the paper off of the muffins and floated them over Ditzy's mouth allowing the reflexes to take over once Ditzy's nose caught a whiff of the baked goods.

_The legend of Rumplestilt Pony says that in exchange for the finest bed in existence Rumplestilt offered 15 years of his life. He'd thought that the exchange would be done immediately, and his life shortened, but instead, when he first laid down his head to rest, he slept for 15 years. Missing out on the growing up of his children and aging of his wife. When he woke up many things had changed, and were confusing to him._

" Somehow, I don't think this legend will help me think of a way to wake up Mommy..." Dinky said, idly turning the pages of the books Twilight had loaned her while feeding Ditzy.

Once she had completed her self-inflicted chores, she tidied up the house and cooked herself a simple meal of oatmeal cookies, and apple fritters. She sat down over her own dinner to do her homework from school. The other ponies looked at her pityingly but she felt that it was unnecessary. Her mother wasn't dead. She was just in a very deep sleep. And Dinky, being a unicorn, potentially had the power to wake her up.

Although it didn't stop her from crying to sleep every night, next to the sleeping form of Ditzy Doo. She'd refused all of the other Ponies kind offers to take her in. She'd thought that it would be selfish to leave her mother all alone. Though, now she realized that she was the one to be alone, until someone found a way to wake Ditzy Doo.

Reader's Note: While this is a continuation of Power of the Derp Side, it's also a story all unto it's own, I'd appreciate reviews and the like if you don't mind. I intend to develop the master & apprentice relationship between Twilight and Dinky. We all know Twilight's 'very busy' all the time, maybe I'll introduce Owluicous or Spike as a substitute or Tutor


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Original Case

The next day, when Dinky visited Twilight there was important news.

" Dinky! I've found the original case!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

" The original case?" Dinky asked, setting down the mail mare bag next to the door.

" The first occurrence where using the Elements of Harmony caused the user to fall into a deep sleep!" Twilight said happily.

" And?" Dinky said, trying to figure out what the significance of finding the original case was in relation to helping her mother.

" There was a cure one thousand years ago! They used it to revive the legendary builders of the old Castle in the Everfree Forest and Canterlot!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly.

" So what? If we don't have it now, what does it mean for us to know it existed back then?" Dinky asked.

Twilight sighed at her student's persistent lack of imagination.

" It means that we can probably reconstruct it from the spells of Starswirl the Bearded, since he was one of the Unicorns in charge of keeping the builders from collapsing from exhaustion." Twilight explained patiently.

" I've already read the book on Starswirl the Bearded, there isn't even any spells that are remotely related to element induced sleep, that's just cases of very tired Earth ponies." Dinky said unhappily.

" Isn't Ditzy's sleep a form of being very tired?" Twilight asked coyly.

" I suppose, I still can't figure out how she managed to pull that huge muffin cannon from this bag, it can barely fit me in here with only a little room to spare." Dinky said from within the mail mare bag, after crawling into it.

" That's the confusing thing, Ditzy has done, she isn't an Alicorn like the Princesses, and she is a Pegasus, so Magic should be impossible for her, but that's the only thing that could explain her ability to turn an ordinary bag, into a bag of holding, even temporarily." Twilight Sparkle wondered aloud.

" Well, my mommy said that my Daddy wasn't a unicorn, but my sister and I are. Does that mean that you don't need a horn to do magic?" Dinky asked, emerging from the bag.

" This is most puzzling, in that letter that your mom had, Celestia said that Ditzy was a close friend of hers..." Twilight mused, adding " I should write to Princess Celestia again, maybe she knows something that would help revive her."

" I'll start trying to put together a spell from the collection of Starswirl the Bearded's spells." Dinky said, pulling a large and heavy book down onto the floor next to her.

The evening passed uneventfully, Spike had hurriedly written the letter from Twilight Sparkle had finished and sent it minutes after she declared her idea and dictated it to him. For some reason the Princesses reply was a long time coming, and the studious Unicorns had to part ways for the night.

Reader's Note: I realize that Faust has officially stated that Ditzy Doo and Derpy Hooves are two distinct characters. My rationalization for this, in my fanon-verse is that before Derpy married Dr. Whooves (also Hooves) she took his name. Therefore her maiden name is, Doo. But he isn't a unicorn is he? Although the Doctor is known to be able to change his appearance... Let's just do some handwaving and say that Dinky is Derpy's and the Doctor's child. I'm thinking of editing all of my posted Ditzy material to Derpy, since that's the character I wanted to represent, not her different hair colored sister/cousin. I retained the style for this chapter, but will move it over for the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Foreign Aid

" Alicorn Tears, are said to be extinct in Equestria, throughout Stalliongrad, Phillydelphia, and Canterlot, they cannot be found. There's one pony, no, one zebra which might know if it grows anywhere else..." Twilight said carefully.

" Zecora!" Dinky said happily.

" Exactly, she's the only one that might have it all, I can't believe we didn't think about it sooner." Twilight said happily.

" Can we go now?" Dinky asked happily. Latching onto Twilight's mood.

" It's fairly late, but so far, Zecora hasn't turned visitors away. When we visited at other times... Like with Apple Bloom's Cutie Pox, or when we thought we'd been cursed." Twilight explained.

" Dinky are you sure you can leave Derpy alone?" Twilight asked.

" It's okay, I asked my sister to watch over her." Dinky said, moving a particularly large branch with the magic of her horn.

Dinky and Twilight left the library. walking steadily towards the everfree forest with their bags.

" Zecora... Zecora, are you home?" Twilight asked, entering the Zebra's unusual hut in the forest.

" Yes Twilight, here I am. What brings you to my humble home so late in the forest this night?" Zecora asked, stirring a brew up in her cauldron, as it seemed she was always doing. " And a guest, oh my, a pony I have not met before this night."

" My name's Dinky Hooves. I'm here to ask you to help my mother." Dinky said stepping forward and offering a hoof to Zecora.

" Twilight, what is it that this filly asks of me? It seems as though you should know." Zecora said to Twilight Sparkle quizzically.

" Her mom was put into a deep sleep by using a previously unknown element, the Element of Muffins, it's similar to overworking, but we haven't been able to find this herb listed in my copy of supernatural cures." Twilight said, taking out and opening the book to the page where the Alicorn Tears had been drawn.

" This plant I do not have. What brew is it you seek? Perhaps another will do?" Zecora asked.

" The property of Alicorn Tears is that not only do they wake the pony back up, but they also restore their energy, magical or otherwise." Twilight explained.

" I am afraid the brew you seek has but one trick, and that is the pick." Zecora said thoughtfully.

" You can't help?" Dinky asked, disappointed.

" Perhaps I have seen this plant that you seek, I cannot go to pick, but perhaps you will brave what I will not?" Zecora said, remembering something.

" Where? Where have you seen this flower?" Twilight asked leaning towards Zecora.

" The ruins deep in the forest, where the darkest of darknesses rests, and within that dungeon you should find what you seek."

Reader's Note: It's hard writing for Zecora, I can't seem to get her flow down. Sorry I took so long updating, but I was working really hard on my story for Nanowrimo, and didn't have a lot of energy left to do these updates. The fact that I'm writing at all this winter is actually sort of surprising to me. Other than that, I hope you find this story interesting enough to review and keep reviewing my work.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Getting help

" I think I know what Zecora was talking about, When we defeated Nightmare Moon, we fought her in the former royal Equestrian Palace. But why would Zecora be afraid to go there?" Twilight mused.

" Maybe we should get help?" Dinky asked Twilight nervously.

" I'll see what friends I can round up so we can go searching for this cure." Twilight said.

The two Unicorns began their journey back to Ponyville, hoping to find some brave souls to join them in the quest to find Alicorn Tears. Once they emerged from the forest, the weather was a bright sunny day like it had been planned. Behind them dark clouds brooded over the forest, giving it the ominous aura that had daunted the Mane six on their first journey into it.

" Dinky, do you want to go see if Rarity, and Applejack want to come along? I'll visit Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. And see if they want to go." Twilight suggested.

" Uh, okay." Dinky said when they got back to Ponyville.

" Fluttershy, I've been working with Derpy Hooves' daughter, Dinky to find a cure for her mother. And I'd like your help." twilight said, walking into Fluttershy's cottage.

" Anything I can do to help, what do you need?" Fluttershy asked.

" We're going back to the old palace." Twilight stated.

" Umm, excuse me, Rarity, Twilight sent me to ask you if you'd join us in going to the old Palace in the everfree forest." Dinky said, entering the boutique.

" Why ever would you want to go there my dear? It's much cleaner and safer here than it is there, here have a hat, I made it after that dreadful unicorn Trixie came through here and was going on and _on_ about how amazing she was." Rarity said, placing a wide brimmed hat and cloak onto Dinky.

" I'll help, and I can think of a couple other ponies who wouldn't mind helping either." Sweetie Belle said, emerging from behind a pile of fabric.

" Thank you ever so much for taking Sweetie Belle off my hooves for the day, I'll be sure to have something magnificent for you when you get back from your little... Field trip." Rarity called to them as they left.

" Who did you have in mind?" Dinky asked.

" This sounds like a job for the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Sweetie Belle said confidently as they both walked towards Sweet Apple Acres. " You had the same idea as me?"

" Twilight said I should also ask Applejack for help. You're going there for Apple Bloom, two different ponies, same location." Dinky said keeping pace with Sweetie Belle.

" I'll talk to Apple Bloom, and you talk to Applejack." Sweetie Belle said when they got there.

They parted ways, Sweetie Belle going to the farmhouse and Dinky Hooves to the orchard, where Applejack was no doubt working on either collecting apples or tending to the trees.

" Applejack? Twilight sent me to see if you'd go with us to the old palace in the Everfree Forest, we're looking for a plant that could cure my mother from her coma." Dinky declared.

" Sounds fairly simple to me, why not, I just finished cleaning out the dead wood from these trees so, sure I'll help ya find this fancy plant." Applejack said cheerfully.

" Dinky! Apple Bloom went to get Scootaloo and then we can go meet Twilight near Fluttershy's place before going to the old palace." Sweetie Belle said, bouncing over to them.

Reader's note: Alright so this chapter was a bit easier to write, I'm working on getting a proper buffer, I have a few pages of notes, but unfortunately they're not for this particular story, they're for the stories that I've dreamt up in this time, I'll put an update to the list on my profile after posting this.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Into the forest

The nine ponies entered the forest with their saddles on, and their bags full.

" Are you sure there aren't any dragons there?" Fluttershy asked timidly, safe within the group of Ponies.

" Fluttershy, we're just going to the old Palace, and something has Zecora spooked, so there's safety in numbers." Twilight Sparkle said with exasperation.

" Should we really be taking these fillies along?" Applejack asked Twilight.

" They'll be able to explore places we normally wouldn't be able to, and since Dinky is the one leading this project, it seems fitting to have some other fillies to look out for her." Twilight told Applejack.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took to the skies, scouting ahead of the main group, retracing the path they'd taken right after Nightmare Moon's reappearance. The other ponies formed a protective circle around the fillies as they moved through the forest which, lived and breathed around them as they moved through it. Shadows circling and stalking them, occasionally fading out into the depths of the jungle.

" Are we going in the right direction?" Twilight shouted up to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

" The palace is just across the river, and over the bridge." Rainbow Dash said, flying down with Fluttershy.

" Do you think we'll find our cutie marks there Apple Bloom? I bet there's loads of cawesome stuff just waiting to be found in that dusty old palace." Scootaloo said to Apple Bloom.

" Maybe, if Cawsome was a real word." Sweetie Belle piped in.

" First we'll help Dinky and the others find the Alicorn Tears, and then we can start looking for stuff that might get us our Cutie marks." Apple Bloom said, stepping between the two before they could start fighting each other.

" You fillies should stay close to us, the last time we went to this place, we fought Nightmare Moon, and almost lost, if it hadn't been for Twilight's quick thinking." Applejack warned the Fillies as they started to get excited about the abandoned building that they were drawing near to.

" Applejack, I'm not a little Filly, we're not. We might not have our Cutie Marks yet, but we're just as mature as you ponyfolk. After all why take us if you're not going to let us help?" Apple Bloom asked Applejack.

" Because, that way we can keep our eyes on you so you don't do something reckless, like when you went to Zecora's on your own, or when you tried to find Elizabeak on your own without Fluttershy's supervision."Applejack said dismissively.

They crossed the river uneventfully, the water dragon was not there to stir up the waters or converse with. As they did with the rickety bridge. Though with the bridge they had to cross in pairs to keep it from falling into the ravine, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash watching over head. After Twilight and Pinkie Pie had crossed the Fillies crossed, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo first, with Dinky and Apple Bloom following after. Finally, Applejack brought up the rear. Crossing the bridge last.

" Don't worry Dinky, we'll find the Alicorn Tears, so you can wake your mother up. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job." Apple Bloom comforted a sad looking Dinky.

" Twilight doesn't treat me like your sister Applejack treats you, why is that? We're both about the same age." Dinky asked, her mothers mail-mare bag clearly ill fitting upon her.

" Twilight was an only child, and you already have your Cutie mark. A sign of adulthood, they trust you to act responsibly." Apple Bloom said begrudgingly.

Before the group of ponies loomed the ruins of the old Palace, where the mane six had confronted Nightmare Moon and eventually defeated her. The crumbling facades and deteriorating gothic arches presented only the most passing semblance of the past glory of the palace.

" Alright, let's start looking, I've taken the liberty of drawing copies of the sketch in my book so we all know what the Alicorn Tears should look like." Twilight said to them as they reached the entrance of the palace, and handing each of them a sketch of the rare plant before splitting off with Dinky to start searching in the Anteroom.

Reader's Note: I attempted to make it a bit clearer about who's talking to who, I'm not accustomed to writing for large casts of characters so this is a bit of a challenge for me. I'm hoping to wrap this story up by New Years, but honestly, I'm not sure how much I'll be writing each day(There's at least 4-6 more parts left). Thanks for the views and reviews, please keep them up. It's really a huge motivator to know people care enough about the story to give me tips in their spare time.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Search for the Tears

" If the histories are any indication, the Alicorn Tears are most likely to thrive in the shade, where it's damp and moist, use the light spell to illuminate the shadows like I taught you. I'll check high, and you can check low. Stay close." Twilight Sparkle said to Dinky, using the same spell on herself, landing its focus at the tip of her horn so she could see more clearly.

" If we know this, why have the others search the rafters, and halls?" Dinky asked, confused by Twilight's determination to split the large group of ponies up.

" Records from that time are incomplete, and unusual places are most likely where the Alicorn Tears are to prosper. They haven't been seen for so long... It may be possible that they've changed to better survive on their own, as odd as that sounds, if it can happen, it'll happen within the everfree forest." Twilight explained.

Dinky and Twilight made their way to the lower levels of the Palace, watching their surroundings grow more and more dark and dank as they descended. Of the Alicorn Tears there was no sign, just that of the decay of a building a millennia in decay. The voices of the others as they searched faded further and further until it was at the same volume as the water dripping from the mossy walls.

" Twilight, what if we can't find the Tears, and Zecora was wrong when she said she saw them here?" Dinky asked, after searching behind another crumbling low set wall, this one having been a kitchen counter at some time, but was now over grown with glowing mushrooms and fungi.

" Zecora has never lied to me, if she said they're here, then they're here. It's just a matter of finding out where in here." Twilight said, lifting a heavy table, and peering into the hollow center, finding only some tarnished silverware and rotting wooden dishes, she placed the stone table back where it had been before.

" But Zecora, talks so differently from everypony else, and the things she does are so different too! Maybe she saw something like Alicorn Tears, but they weren't!" Dinky said, stomping her hooves in frustration as this room proved also to be devoid of the plant.

" Dinky, what makes you say that? Zecora may not exactly be a pony, but just because she's a zebra, doesn't mean she sees things differently than us. Besides, I don't know a single pony that knows more about plants and potions than her. She knows her herbage alright." Twilight said, poking her head into the next room.

" Why didn't we ask her where in the Palace she saw them?" Dinky said with quaint realization.

" That's a good question, but maybe one for after we're out of here. She also said something about danger, we haven't heard from the others in a while and I hope they're okay." Twilight said nervously, once she'd realized how separated from the other ponies she and Dinky had gotten.

From the next room, Dinky and Twilight could see a faint blue glow from the doorway. Following this newest of leads they ignored all the other passages and followed the glow, until it led them to what must've been the bottom of the old palace, which watched over the fog covered depths of the gorge they'd had to cross in order to get there.

" Look Twilight! In the Middle of the room!" Dinky said, directing the light so that it didn't show everywhere, but instead focused like a beam on the flowers in the very center of the room.

" Dinky! We've found them! Those are the Alicorn Tears necessary to complete the brew to wake Derpy Hooves!" Twilight said, hopping over in excitement to the patch of grass and moss in the middle of the otherwise slick and sparkling gem encrusted room.

" I was almost sure we'd never find these..." Dinky said, walking over to Twilight to pick three of the most luscious and beautiful of the Alicorn Tears from the bunch. As she placed the last one in her mothers mail mare bag, a large iron enclosure was dropped around them. Trapping Twilight Sparkle and her within, along with the now even more brightly glowing unpicked blue and pink Alicorn Tears.

" Well well well. If it isn't Twilight Sparkle, and her protege, Dinky. After I found your friends in my castle I figured it was only a matter of time until you fell into one of my traps. It's a good thing you split up. It made it easier for me to catch you all and sedate you one by one." A voice from the shadows said.

" I know that voice. Discord, show yourself!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, trying to see from which shadow the nefarious villain would emerge, her horn aglow with a spell readied for when he revealed himself.

" Oh, I wouldn't do that Twilight my dear. I might not be as powerful as I was when I first met you, but I am getting strong again. And that cage was especially crafted for your kind." Discord said, flicking the iron cage with one of his claws, the melodious hum that ensued snuffed out the light spell that she and Dinky had cast, and darkened Twilight's horn.

" Discord, you won't get away with this. We might not have the Elements of Harmony with us, but Princess Celestia will come looking for us when we go missing." Twilight announced confidently.

" As tempted as I am to take you up on that offer Twilight Sparkle, I'm more interested in why you've come to my old home, and what you want with this plant." Discord asked suspiciously.

Reader's Note: It was kind of hard to find a good spot to break this chapter off at, I ended up scaling back the cast size for this post, I recently edited the character listing to show Twilight as one of the main characters, seeing as I can't list Dinky as one, and Twilight is practically half of this story. If you've got time, I'd love to get some more reviews. While I might not personally reply to each review, I do take all advice under serious consideration and use it to improve my fic writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Discord

" Why should it matter what we're here for? And why are you still in Equestria?" Twilight asked, turning to question discord, in the now purple tinted room.

" I'd like to know, because it's one more reason for people to disturb the reconstruction of my chaotic empire. I'd like to know, because the heroes of Equestria, the mane six, were interested in it." Discord said simply, sipping a cup that popped into existence and dropped into his hand.

" Why won't you let us wake up my mommy?" Dinky asked Discord, headbutting the cage.

" Derpy is unwell? While I didn't appreciate her use of the Elements on me, I'm grateful that she didn't encapsulate me in stone. These Alicorn Tears can cure her of her sickness you say? You know how they came to be, don't you?" Discord said, popping one of the glowing flowers into his empty hand, where it burned him before he casually dropped it to the ground.

" No, how did they come to be? Why are they so rare?" Dinky and Twilight asked, forgetting for the moment the predicament they and their friends were in.

" Before Celestia and Luna found the Elements of Harmony I held the entirety of Equestria under my chaotic greatness. They were strange, unique and interesting, that's why I offered them positions as my lieutenants. They accepted of course, for refusal meant their houses would be transformed into something at random and possibly unbearable to live within. If it wasn't for their love for the ponies, pegasi, and unicorns I would've ruled the next 1000 years completely unchallenged. The tears they shed down here, at the foot of my palace below even the most dank and dark laboratories and dungeons they wept for the people of Equestria, and their tears became these plants. Which I heard was used medically when the new palace was built in Canterlot. You think that Derpy Hooves might be revived if she could imbibe the extract of these flowers?" Discord explained, and then asked.

" Yes... That's why were here. What have you done with the others? What are you going to do with us?" Twilight said, and then asked, sitting down despondently, when all of her attempted spells failed to make it past the cage.

" They are asleep in front of the ruins, and will remember nothing of their time within the palace. I will meet you in Ponyville. You are free to leave with the Tears." Discord said, snapping his fingers, releasing them, and winking out of existence as soon as he was sure they were free of the trap he'd laid for them.

" He's acting... Strange." Dinky observed.

" Definitely differently than when we first encountered him in Canterlot. I wonder if the Elements of Harmony did more than weaken his powers..." Twilight mused, mostly to herself.

" We should get back up to the others, they'll want to know how we got the Tears and why they can't remember searching the old palace ruins." Dinky said, taking the lead to return to the ground level.

" It sort of makes sense that the Tears came from Luna and Celestia, Blue for Luna, and Pink for Celestia. They have the same effect right? The book didn't say anything about there being different kinds of Tears, the pictures weren't colored so it must not have been important." Twilight thought aloud.

" There they are." Dinky said, pointing to the pile of slumbering ponies in front of the Old Palace.

Twilight and Dinky began pulling ponies out of the pile and waking them up one by one. Explaining what had happened eventually everypony was up and about.

" What're we still doing here? We need to stop Discord!" Rainbow Dash shouted to everyone in general while lifting a still dazed Pinkie Pie to her feet.

" We should confront him together, he had to take us down individually, so we should be able to face him down as a group." Twilight suggested.

" Does this mean there'll be Chocolate Rain again?" Pinkie Pie asked.

" I don't know Pinkie, Twilight said he isn't as strong as he used to be. It doesn't explain his behavior or why he let Twilight and Dinky go." Fluttershy told Pinkie.

" There might not be any time for us to talk about this all philisophical like. Discord is in Ponyville." Applejack said, siding with Rainbow Dash in the argument, leading the Cutie Mark Crusaders towards the edge of the forest.

" Wait for us!" Twilight said, hurrying after them, with Dinky in tow.

Reader's Note: I realize these chapters are fairly short compared to some of the epics that are put out there. I haven't heard any complaints, I just figured that I should probably explain myself a bit. Fics are my way of relaxing and clearing my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Awaken, Muffin Champion

The journey back to Ponyville was largely uneventful, after all the forest while free, was growing familiar to the presence of the ponyfolk, who seemed less intimidated with the trees and animals who could take care of themselves.

" I hope nothing too terrible has happened while we were away." Fluttershy said, trotting along side Twilight.

" Ponyville hasn't been rent apart by Chaos, this is odd, but welcome. We should proceed cautiously." Twilight suggested to anyone who would listen.

" I saw we find Discord and turn him into stone! Just like Derpy should've done when she first beat him." Rainbow Dash said.

" I'm going to go cure my mom before anything else." Dinky said, trotting off with the Alicorn Tears.

" Dinky! Don't wander off on your own!" Twilight shouted after her, startling some citizens of Ponyville.

" We'll start going through the town Twilight, you go after Dinky." Applejack said, pushing Twilight after the quickly shrinking form of the young Unicorn.

" If you say so Applejack." Twilight said, dashing off after Dinky while her friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went looking for Discord.

Dinky did as she said she would, heading directly home, where her mother slept. Few ponies seemed to even realize the immediate peril that persisted in endangering the town. It was plain however that they thought that Twilight was overreacting to the amount of danger, despite her correct prediction of the return of Nightmare Moon a year earlier.

" Dinky wait for me! I'm coming with you!" Twilight shouted to her, trying to catch up, as the Unicorn used one of the spells she'd taught her to teleport repeatedly out of reach and eventually into the house.

Twilight had to work the door open, as the inside of Derpy Hooves house was unfamiliar to her, and as a result unaccessible through her teleportation spell.

" Twilight, don't try to stop me, we can look for discord after mom's better." Dinky said, already mashing the ingredients together with the Alicorn Tears as Twilight walked through the front door.

" I'm not trying to stop you Dinky, it's just that Ponyville isn't safe as long as Discord is about. We should travel in groups." Twilight explained.

" Thanks, I guess. You'd want to be here after all, to see your research come to fruition." Dinky said, putting the resulting juices into a potion bottle they'd gotten from Zecora earlier.

The two unicorns went to Derpy Hooves' bedroom only to find an unexpected guest.

" It took you long enough Twilight Sparkle and Dinky Hooves." Discord said, tiredly, one of his hands resting comfortingly on Derpy Hooves front hoof.

" Discord! What are you doing here? Here to finish us off and Derpy as well?" Twilight asked, her horn glowing menacingly.

" Twilight, Twilight, Twilight... I thought you knew me better than that. I'm here to see her wake up as much as you, or her daughter for that matter. I have something important to tell her." Discord said, looking pointedly at each of them.

" Mommy, drink this, it'll make you better." Dinky said, uncorking the potion and wafting it beneath Derpy's nose.

" Eew... Want Muffin..." Derpy said, her head rolling away from the smell of the potion.

" But mommy, we can make muffins together again if you drink this!" Dinky said, distressed.

" Come on my girl, drink the elixir, we all miss you dearly." Discord said, lifting her head towards the elixir. Bringing it up, as though she was looking upon the stars.

" Here goes." Dinky said, pouring the elixir down into her mothers mouth.

Derpy coughed, swallowing the elixir and waking from her sleep, blinking several times, taking in the location, Discord, Twilight and Dinky.

" Did I do it? Dinky you look the same, so I must've won." Derpy said, struggling to her feet, weak from so much time in bed.

" Derpy Hooves, when you hit me with that muffin combo, I realized something. I needed more than just a dominion, I needed a friend. You were the closest thing I had to a friend when I was taking over Ponyville. And I made a mistake in abducting Dinky. Will you be my friend?" Discord asked her when she turned to look upon him with suspicion.

" Discord." She said flatly, wobbling back to stand next to Dinky.

" That's why you let us leave with the Alicorn Tears?" Twilight asked with incredulity.

" Of course, you saw what happened when I tried to pick them up, I'm the reason they exist, and whenever I try to use them or pick them, they wither and die before anything can be done. I went to the Palace not only to plot my return, but to try to devise a way to retrieve the Tears. But I needed a willing participant in order to use them to bring her back."

" Mommy, You're back! I was so lonely!" Dinky said, hugging Derpy and crying.

" My little muffin..." Derpy said, returning the embrace.

Reader's Note: I kind of felt like ending it on this, but it left a bad taste in my mouth to do it. So I'm going to keep writing until I've got a satisfying ending lined up. (This storyline is supposed to be between S2E2 and S2E3, I had to stop myself from referencing 'Lesson Zero')


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Acceptance

" Discord, you tried to turn my Dinky into a screwball." Derpy accused, munching on a muffin that Dinky had baked for them as they sorted out what to do next, while Twilight calmed down the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

" I am sorry for that. But in my defense she would've made a grand addition to my dominion of chaos. I had wanted you and her by my side, much like I had wanted Celestia and Luna by my side one thousand years ago." Discord explained.

" If you hadn't made everypony so miserable we might've joined you."

" If everypony was more like Pinkie Pie...Anyway, I am sorry. Will you accept my apology?"Discord asked, offering one of his mismatched hands.

" I will." Derpy said shaking his hand with a nervous smile on her face.

" Mommy! But, what about what he's done?" Dinky exclaimed.

" Dinky, in my life there is no greater power than forgiveness. I think the elements knew it was time for us to forgive Discord. He was making an empire of chaos because that's all he knew. But now. Now he seems willing to try living life our way, besides, how bad can he be if he loves muffins?" Derpy said contentedly, moving around more sure-footed than before, busily cooking in her kitchen.

" Twilight Sparkle, with your permission as the representative of Princess Celestia, I will live here with Miss Derpy Hooves, and learn the ways of Equestria." Discord offered.

" I'm just her student, I don't have the authority to grant you that. I still have my reservations about letting you roam freely. You've _allowed_ us to bring back Derpy, but you didn't help us. I still haven't forgotten what you did to Ponyville, to Cloudsdale and all of Equestria." Twilight Sparkle warned him, slowly chewing it over with a raspberry muffin that Dinky had made before they left for the Everfree Forest.

The ponies around the table ate quietly, Derpy mixing three different bowls of muffin mix energetically.

" There's not much more I can offer to assure you, and I think your friends will be coming here soon if they don't hear from you. By then, it'll be too late for the decision I seek." Discord warned, eating a honey and chili pepper muffin that had been frozen after Derpy fell into the coma.

As that was said, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie entered the house in search of Twilight and Dinky.

" Twilight, are you alright?" Applejack asked, gripping a couple of apples in her fore-hooves as she spotted Discord.

" Discord, you fiend, what have you done to these ponies?" Rainbow Dash accused, flying straight for him, only to be halted by Twilight gripping her tail firmly with her magic.

" Rainbow! Discord was trying to help us cure Derpy, and as you can see she's well again. He wants a chance to prove that he's reformed." Twilight explained to Rainbow Dash, setting her down at the table with Dinky, Discord, and herself.

" Sup, Discord? You bringing back that Chocolate Rain?" Pinkie asked him sitting down next to him.

" I may, given permission from our noble and loyal Pegasi for a day of chaos here or there. Otherwise I shall be on my best behavior my dearest Pinkie." Discord said simply to Pinkie, hoping that the significance of the deference would not be lost on Rainbow Dash.

" We might be able to let you stay... But we'll still need to hold a trial for appearances sake. If I can convince the mayor to preside over this instead of Celestia, we might be able to get away with letting you stay in your de-petrified form." Twilight suggested.

" Thank you Twilight Sparkle, I trust that I'll have you to represent me?" Discord asked.

" I volunteer myself as a witness, muffins or not, you didn't take advantage of me when I was laid low by my attack on you." Derpy said stepping from the kitchen after placing her muffins in the oven.

Reader's Note: Almost there, but I'm still not quite satisfied with the conclusion yet. I think I'm going to end this on a trial, this is where Canon is going to diverge A LOT, probably.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Trial Amnesty

" Ms. Mayor, I have a favor to ask of you." Twilight Sparkle said, returning from Derpy's home.

" Sure Twilight, what do you need?" Ms. Mayor asked looking up from her work on Ponyville's Archives.

" I need you to arbitrate a trial, without involving the Princesses." Twilight said in a hushed tone.

" My dear Twilight, most of the time I can solve a disagreement without having to put a trial on the books."

" This is a... unique situation, which requires your mostly unbiased opinion." Twilight stated, hinting at the gravity of the situation.

" Where is this arbitration supposed to happen? Am I to assume that it won't be in the Town Hall?" Ms. Mayor asked.

" At Ms. Hooves residence." Twilight said.

" Derpy? Isn't she in a coma, why would you need arbitration there?" Ms. Mayor asked, confused at the revealed location.

" She got better, but there is a matter of some urgence that requires your attention, I'll explain it on the way." Twilight said even more briefly than before, evidently in a hurry.

Twilight explained to the Mayor that an unusual guest had appeared in Derpy's house, as they had just returned to cure her of her sleep. The rest of the heroes of Harmony were already there, to testify. It was an issue they were evenly divided on, and required a tie breaker, since even the Hooves family was divided on the verdict for the unexpected guest.

" So who is this mysterious guest? Someone I know perhaps?" Ms. Mayor asked, before they entered the residence.

" Greetings arbitrator. With any luck, we'll be able to resolve this stalemate in short order." Discord said, sipping some chocolate milk. This time drinking the milk rather than the glass. The first two times he'd done this it was the glass and not the milk he'd drunk out of course of habit.

" Di... Discord? What are you doing here?" Ms. Mayor stuttered out, confused.

" I am the plaintiff my dear lady, and you are here to judge as to whether or not I can be allowed to live with Ms. Hooves and her daughter. These Heroes of Equestria and these two ponies are split evenly. You're relatively unbiased, my dear." Discord said simply.

" How...Why... When... Where?" Ms. Mayor stammered out, still very much in shock from the revealing of the spirit of Chaos.

" Ms. Hooves' use of the Elements wasn't to return me to the way I was, it was to weaken me sufficiently to free Dinky. I returned here at this time to proclaim my modest fondness for Derpy as a Spirit to a Pegasus. I deliberately arrived moments before Twilight and Dinky returned to administer the cure to her. I was hiding in the Everfree forest as I waited for my powers to return to me, and to await someone to transport the vital ingredient to her awakening. I would hope that in this, my actions speak to my dedicated sincerity in living peacefully with Ms. Hooves." Discord explained slowly and surely, pushing the heaped plate of muffins over to the Mayor. " Don't worry, I didn't bake these, Derpy did."

" It certainly would seem as though his story stands on its own. What would the opposition say?" Ms. Mayor asked.

" He's the Spirit of Chaos! Given his track record we can't trust him to keep his word!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

" He ruined part of my orchard with his chaos, what's to say he won't do it again?" Applejack declared.

" He made me think a common rock was a DIAMOND!" Rarity said in indignation.

" All valid arguments. Hmm... He did enable you to find the cure though. Saving a life against the inconveniences you all mentioned... and I'm sure he can undo the damage to your orchard and crops. His current behavior indicates a willingness to atone. There is a lot of good that could be done if he were willing..." Ms. Mayor said thoughtfully.

" Your decision?" Twilight prodded hopefully.

" Do those who approve have nothing to say?" Ms. Mayor asked.

" Discord seems to have made the argument fairly well himself." Fluttershy said quietly, tracing circles on the floor with one of her front hooves.

" If you have nothing else to say, it is my ruling that Discord, the spirit of Chaos and disharmony is hereby permitted to reside with the Hooves ladies, assuming he allows occasional check-ins by either myself or my appointed representatives." Ms. Mayor announced to the gathered ponies, taking a celebratory bite of a randomly taken muffin.

The crowd dispersed, some in discontent, others in satisfaction. Regardless they respected the Mayor's tie breaking vote of confidence in Discord.

Reader's Note: This seems like a good enough place to stop this story, I'm sorry if it seems like it dragged on a bit. I couldn't be bothered to remember the Mayor of Ponyville's name, if you remember and would like me to replace any mention of 'Ms. Mayor' or 'Mayor' with her 'proper name', I'd be willing to do it. At this point Dinky's Quest really is over, and if anything I'd be writing anything more in this storyline as a new story, something like 'Living with Chaos' if at all. I do have a lot of backlog I've given myself... (See Profile for the next 2-3 months worth of planned stories)-shrugs- I hope you enjoyed this story, and will at least look at my other pieces.


End file.
